


London

by Stevie_Walsh



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stevie_Walsh/pseuds/Stevie_Walsh
Summary: Mysterio throws down in London, Spider-Man's identity is revealed, and Peter gets a girlfriend (maybe).





	London

_Come on Peter. Come on Spiderman!_

Peter lurched to the side, vomiting out bile and blood. As he slowly rose back to his feet, something on his chest moved, and he choked back a sob.

 _Broken ribs? Check_.

Gasping, he stumbled forwards toward the hole in the wall he was thrown into. On the way he caught his reflection in a broken mirror. At that moment Peter didn't see Spiderman, he saw a scared, teenage boy from queens, who was way in over his head.

 _And no mask_.

Too drained to even consider the implications of his now revealed secret identity, he readied his (thankfully still working) web shooters he stared out of the hole in the wall. London was in shambles, People screamed and ran in every direction as The London Eye leaned dangerously, and a mad magician wearing a fishbowl sprouted taunts from the top of Tower Bridge.

 _Oh yeah, Mysterio. Fucking psychopath_.

“Are you down for the count already, Parker? Figures, you couldn't even beat my elementals,” Mysterio mocked, his voice amplified to the point it sounded like a crack of thunder.

“You getting tired already, Voldemort?” Peter quipped back, landing on the side railing of the creaking bridge, blood hidden under the red and black of Fury's Spiderman suit. It had no Stark-Tech, like his red and blue suit back in New York with the Avengers.

 _Speaking of_.

“Karen, ETA on the Avengers?” Peter mumbled into the collar of his suit. “Thirteen minutes and forty nine seconds,” she replied instantly.

 _Not fast enough_.

Ignoring Mysterio's speech, he then tried a different tactic. “Karen, deploy Avengers prototype 17-B to my location. ETA?” he attempted, while praying to God he remembered the correct combination. “Deploying, Estimated time of arrival of one minute and twenty two seconds.”

_Thank God, now, what is Doctor Even Stranger rambling on about?_

“...but of course no victory can be truly achieved until I break you, Spiderman, so I present you an impossible choice.” Behind Mysterio, the air shimmered revealing a school bus full of all his friends to his left, suspended in the air by a single ghostly green tendon of magic. And held by an identical tendon to his right was…

 _Oh no_.

“You choose Spiderman. Save your friends,” he shook the green energy tendon dangerously, “Or you can save your true love!” He cackled.

 _Oh god, MJ_.

Obviously, Michelle wasn't a damsel in distress, and was already writhing in her bonds, spewing out curses that would make any sailor proud.

“Time's up, Peter! Choose!” Mysterio laughed, dispelling both tendon with a flick of his wrist. Instantly Peter swung into action, shooting towards MJ like a bullet, easily catching her, but the tour bus was still plummeting to the earth. “17-B ETA in 14 seconds, Mr. Parker,” Karen's monotone announced robotically, but Peter had already, after dropping MJ onto the ground, launched up into the air after the rapidly approaching bus.

_Thank fuck for boosters._

Peter had already swung under the bus and made a makeshift web between the cables to catch the bus. Which then pierced straight through it.

 _Shit_.

Peter was now directly under the bus, bracing himself to catch it, hoping it would crush whatever was left of his ribcage. “17-B incoming!” Instantly Peter felt the nanotech spread over his exhausted form, pressure supporting his midriff as four golden arms sprout out from his back, catching the bus with ease, before gently lowering it to the ground.

 _I love the Iron Spider_.

“Web supplies at 100%. Power at 98%. Avengers ETA at 7 minutes and 13 seconds. One Criminal detected. Engaging Advanced Combat Mode.” Karen Chimed into his ear.

 _Let's kick some ass_.

Spurred on by his newfound strength, Peter climbed up the guard tower of the bridge, to where Mysterio was already preparing a counterspell.

“Im sorry sir, but tours are closed for today!” Spiderman yelled up the tower, before jumping onto the roof and hitting Mysterio in the mask with enough force to crack the glass. “I'm gonna have to ask you to vacate the premises,” Gleefully finished, landing a backflip onto the other side of the tower.

Overhead a News helicopter circled the two, and Peter silently cursed, his cover was definitely blown. Peter started of strong, lunging in for an uppercut, only for Mysterio to turn into a ball of smoke, reform behind him, and sink his elbow into Peter's neck. However, with the nanotech now firmly encasing him, Mysterio instead stumbled back with a broken fist. Peter grinned under the suit, before shooting a web onto Mysterio’s glass helmet, obscuring his vision. As a result, Mysterio was unable to see the foot Peter swept under him, leaving the sorcerer to tumble down to the ground, fishbowl smashing onto the floor.

Tired, peter jumped down after him, spider arms catching him, webbing the crook to the floor, before turning to face his classmates, with expressions varying from fear, to awe, and to anger. Ned was the first to reach him, and Peter let down the mask so he could breathe.

“Dude that was awesome!” Ned gushed, before noticing the pained expression he was wearing, and guided him to the bonnet of a wrecked car he could sit on, then walked towards the british police, who had no clue what was going on, England having very few Supers.

Michelle arrived next, and Peter instinctively leaned forward, only to receive a slap in the face. “Do that again, and i'll kill you,” she snarled before pulling him into a kiss.

 _Parker.exe has stopped responding_.

“I'm glad you're ok,” she mumbled into his shoulder. Noticing a shape in the clouds approaching, she smirked, separating them. “See you later, loser,” she smiled before rejoining the group of highschoolers slowly exiting the tour bus.

Peter turned around to see a quinjet land on the bridge, with Falcon and Scarlet Bridge stepping out. “What happened, Parker?” Sam asked, “Solved this one already?”

Peter grinned, allowing himself to be lead into the jet. Tomorrow will be hell, he decided, but until then he would enjoy the rest of today


End file.
